1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microphone, more particularly to a wearable microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional microphones are generally divided into two categories, handheld and wearable. A conventional wearable microphone can be fixed on a user by a clip or be held on the user's head. Despite the usage, a conventional microphone usually includes abase seat made of hard plastic, a tube unit connected to the base seat, a sound receiver disposed in a receiving space in the base seat, and a cable electrically connected to the sound receiver and passing through the base seat and the tube unit.
The receiving space of the base seat generally has an opening that is held close to the user's mouth, and a closed end opposite to the opening. While sound signals are being received by the sound receiver, part of the signals may pass by the sound receiver and be reflected by the closed end of the receiving space back to the sound receiver as noise, which is then picked up by the sound receiver and affects sound quality. Moreover, the tube unit of the conventional microphone generally does not have sufficient flexibility to absorb shock experienced thereby, which may also lower the signal receiving quality.
On the other hand, for the conventional microphone to be worn on the head of the user, in order to place the sound receiver near the user's mouth, the tube unit usually extends forwardly and downwardly. However, if the user is sweating during usage, the sweat might move along the tube unit to the base seat and finally reach the sound receiver disposed in the base seat and cause poorer signal receiving quality and even damage the sound receiver.